My Kind
by KitsunesMask
Summary: "What's wrong sweet pea!" he asked and while he asked in a softer tone, his volume still made Videl's head give a faint throb. "I'm fine daddy." Videl said softly, offering a small forced smile, "Just tired."  Goh/Vid  Title may change.
1. Waking to Pain

**Hello. I know what you all are thinking. Not really but I know what I think your thinking. **

**Q.) Why the _hell_ is she starting another story when she doesn't even have her others finished?**

**A.) Uhmmmm... 'Cause I can? No that's not it. I just got an idea and just had to get it down before I forgot _ Sooo... I'll probably finish Everyone has Secrets, I Will Not Break, and Letters to Lois before I really focus on this one... Maybe . …. .**

**Q.)Why the hell is she making a Videl Saiyan story? There are plenty!**

**A.)Because I can bitch! Just kidding! Just kidding! You're not a bitch. I'm sorry. I was inspired by a fanfic friend of mine and I hope he won't hate me for taking a shot at one. *cough*Irish*cough* ^_^**

**So I hope you enjoy this lame little chapter in the beginning. Thanks!**

Videl let a groan escape her lips as her alarm sounded, annoyingly announcing that it was time to get up. Its constant blaring had not been helping her pounding headache as she dully thought that it had never been that loud before. She turned over, ignoring the discomfort her body was in to shut the damn thing up. She groaned louder this time rolling back over at the protests her body was giving her. She reached around and gently rubbed her aching back. With a few grumbles, Videl finally forced herself to pushed herself up. Hit by a sudden wave of dizziness, she used her arms as support so she wouldn't fall back into it because if she fell back into bed there was no way in hell she was going to get back out.

After getting to her feet, she moved over to the closet and after removing her pajamas, Videl pulled on her everyday attire. She made her way into the bathroom and performed, albeit more sluggish, her daily routine. That is until she got to her hair. Not feeling up to washing it this morning, she pulled it out of the ratty pigtails. Even then she didn't feel like doing much to it, so she simply pulled it into a messy bun. She looked into the mirror and frowned. While she was use to being on the paler side, she thought numbly that she could win an award for such a light shade.

_'I could put a vampire to shame.'_ **(A/N: Not sparkly)**

Even with the bit of make-up, her face simply looked washed out. Her eyes seemed sunken as dark circles ringed her now dull blues. Her cheeks, once tinted with a light shade of pink, were suddenly a blotchy red that stuck out against her pale complexion. Even her lips, once a healthy pink, were cracked and dry as color drained from them. In short, she felt she looked like shit. With a sigh she turned before wincing as she had momentarily forgotten about the ache that caused her body distress. Videl wondered for a moment about what had caused the pain she was in but soon brushed it off, thinking either she slept wrong or it was her relentless training catching up to her.

Having gone back to massaging her lower back softly, she shuffled out of the bathroom. Picking up her discarded book bag, she slung it over her shoulder with a wince. The sluggish pace in which she moved annoyed her but she couldn't get herself to move any faster.

"Morning sweet pea!" Hercule said, greeting his daughter loudly as he did every morning.

Videl winced at his boisterous voice which seemed ten times louder then it usually did. Her head throbbed and as she placed a hand to her head in an attempt to stop the room from spinning, she prayed the kami asking, _hoping_, the pain would go away.

"Morning dad." Videl groaned, turning toward the bulky, grinning man.

"What's wrong sweet pea?" he asked and while he asked in a softer tone, his volume still made Videl's head give a faint throb.

"I'm fine daddy." Videl said softly, offering a small forced smile, "Just tired."

As if to emphasize her point, the raven haired girl let out a yawn. It wasn't really a lie.

"W-Why don't you stay home sweet pea?"

Videl caught the nervousness in his voice as he faltered in his question. Curiosity quirked, she rose a mental eyebrow, while giving her father a suspicious look. It was a rare occurrence for her father to allow, let alone suggest, her to remain home from school.

"I'm fine dad." she said again rolling her eyes which she soon regretted. "I'll see you after school."

As she turned away from him, she slumped a little bit. Why did she have to be so stubborn? Videl wanted nothing more then to stay at home and fall back into bed. She could have sworn she even heard it calling her. After a quick goodbye, Videl made her way through the house and soon found herself in the front yard. The press were outside the gates and as soon as she set foot outside, the bright lights of their cameras began to flash. Videl grumbled and after decapsulating **(A/N: Right term?)** her jet, she began her trek to school.

As she flew over the city, she looked out habit to see if she spotted any trouble. Not seeing any, she hoped that the criminals of the city would take a small vacation so she wouldn't get called in today. But if she did, she knew Gohan would be able to take care of it.

Back at the Satan mansion, Hercule Satan was pacing in his office. Worry was etched onto his grizzly face as his brows knit together. The bulky man suddenly stopped and presses a button on the intercom system.

"Yes Mr. Satan sir?" came the high pitched, nasally voice of his assistant.

"Call Dr. Mann and asked him to come here as soon as he is available." he said gruffly before returning to his pacing.

"Right away sir."

The connection was cut and Hercule let out a sigh as he massaged his temples. He could not let this secret come out.

**Review?**


	2. Just a Few More Hours

**Once again thanks for reading/reviewing/liking etc! Hope you all enjoy Chapter 2 as much as you did chapter one. This may be a little late and I'm sorry for that things just kept popping up this week. For example the All Time Low/Gentlemen Hall concert which was pretty fan-freakin-tastic. Annywayyy...**

**Nipps: Hahah! It's a good way because now I have to continue which means you have to come back and read :P**

**ILHK: ...Obvious?**

**Selena: As always thank you for the review.**

**Annon: No I think I'll stay but feel free to gtfo :)**

**Thanks for reviewing! :) I love them very much so keep them coming! :D**

**Chapter 2: Just a Few More Hours...**

Videl landed one the schools roof a little more rough then usual and as her jet jerked to a stop she cringed. As the door opened with a hiss, the black haired girl, in her same sluggish pace, pulled her backpack onto her shoulder and made her way out toward the stairs that would lead her to that days torture. She almost didn't realized that Gohan was there. Leaning against the wall by the door, he was waiting for for her as usual, smile ever present on his face. It faltered however, as she reached him.

"Videl are you alright?" he questioned in a soft voice.

She was thankful for this as her ears were already ringing. "I'm fine Gohan." she replied, pulling a forced smile onto her face. "Let's just get to class, okay?"

"Alright." he said skeptically in the same soft tone.

He pulled the door open before gripping the strap to her bag, smoothly pulling it off of her shoulder and slung it over his. She wanted to let out a sigh of relief as the weight was lifted off of her already sore shoulders. He held open the door for her and as Videl stepped into the building her head already began to throb harder as the sounds of the loud hallways invaded her unusually sensitive ears. The raven haired girl clutched her head with a shaking hand. _'Some headache.'_ she thought to herself with a wince as the door to the roof closed roughly behind her.

"I'm sorry Videl," Gohan said from behind her. "I forgot it did that."

Videl just waved it off sending a small smile in his direction.

"Are you sure you're alright Videl?" Gohan asked pulling up beside her.

While she was happy that he was worried about her, it was becoming annoying because every time he asked her with that adorable worried expression she wanted more and more to tell him no and ask to go home. But her hardheadedness just wouldn't allow her to tell him.

"I told you I'm fine." she mumbled. "It's just a headache."

Videl was thankful as he seemed to drop the subject and walked beside her, and while quietly she could still feel his eyes when he would glance down at her. She couldn't help but grip the side of her head tighter as they made their way down the crowded hallway. Lockers slammed shut. Students yelled to others louder then Videl thought possible. Needless to say Videl thought her head would explode. The two stopped at their lockers which were conveniently right next to each other. The numbers on the dial blurred as she twisted it. She let out a frustrated growl and glared at the dial, pulling her vision together. After fumbling with the lock a bit more, she pulled the locker open. She turned to Gohan and he pulled her bag from his shoulder and hung it on one of the hooks before turning to his own. She grabbed the books she needed and as softly as she could, closed it. Gohan smiled down at her before taking the books from her hands.

_'Thank Dende for Gohan.'_ she thought, returning his smile with one of her own.

"VIIIDEEEEELLLL! GOOOHHHAAANNN!" came a cry from down the hall that made Videl cringe at it's volume and Gohan stumble at its suddenness.

"Uh.. Hey Erasa." Gohan said turning toward the blond girl. "Sharpner."

"Nerd-boy." the other boy said with a smirk.

"Oh my kami Videl! You look terrible!" Erasa said. "You'll never guess what happened though. Someone said that the Gold Fighter was going to come to our school for a tournament your dad is planning! They said that he said he wanted to fight your dad and Gohan seeing as they are the first and second strongest fighters in the world! I bet he is soooo dreamy! I wish I could see him in real life just like you Videl." she said before turning to Gohan. "So you better watch out Mr. Second! The Gold Fighter is coming after you. And I don't see how you don't get jealous with him flying around with you girlfriend and all."

"Uhhhh..." was all Gohan could manage to get out his mouth before Erasa turned away from him back to Videl.

"Videl you don't look so good." she said.

"I'd be better if you would shut up." the black haired girl growled.

As soon as the words left her mouth, Videl wanted to snatch them back thinking they would hurt her friends feelings.

"Sorry Vi." Erasa chirped wrapping her arms around one of Sharpner's before pulling him off toward their first period class.

Or not. Videl sighed as she and Gohan made their way down the halls. She walked closer to him and as she got near enough, rested against him as they walked. Gohan looked down at her before wrapping an arm around her waist.

While quieter then the hallways, the volume of the classroom was no better, higher then what Videl desired. She found herself muttering angrily to herself as her thoughts moved to her fathers offer. "Should have stayed home. Comfy bed. Quiet."

She slumped into her seat next to Gohan's and let out a sigh as her muscles ached and she let out a low groan. She glanced over at Gohan knowing her heard her. He quirked an eyebrow but didn't call her out. She lowered her head to the desk, using her arms as a pillow, and let out another sigh, while allowing her eyes to slide shut.

It only seemed to be a few seconds when the door opened before slamming shut followed closely by the bell.

"Settle down class. Settle down. I know you're all excited about my lessons but you need not voice it. Miss Videl, if you would be so kind, please sit up"

Their first period teacher was infamous among the school. You didn't pull shit with him unless you wanted the highest degree of disciplinary action to befall upon you. His name was Mr. Kizaki but his name was considered taboo even among his coworkers so he was refereed to as sir. He was a tall lean older man but still had remains of what were thought of as fighters muscles. He wouldn't be seen in anything other then a suit and had wire framed glasses then hung on his crooked nose. His thick graying hair laid neatly on his head with a matching thick mustache. He always had a stern look to his face and his hard steal gray eyes never seemed to soften. The students had only found one weak spot when it came to this particular teacher. He was very strict when it came to manners, you had to be proper at all times around him. But today Videl didn't want to listen to the teacher. The desk in which she rested her head was to comfortable of the time. She refused.

"Miss. Videl." the teacher said more sternly this time.

Videl wanted nothing more then to ignore the calls of her name. She didn't want to lift her pounding head and instead pushed her head further into her arms.

"Miss. Videl!" the teacher yelled.

Videl let out a growl as she lifted her head from the desk grudgingly

"Thank you miss Videl." the teacher said with a sense of sarcastic pleasure. "Daughter of the hero or crime fighter.. non the less I don't care it is impolite not the pay attention. Now!" he turned away from her with a loud clap of his hands. "If you would all turn to page three hundred and ninety-four, we will begin today's lesson."

Throughout the rather uninformative lecture, Gohan would glance over at the object of his affections. Often times he would find her nodding off with her head in her hand.

"Mr. Son, it appears to me that you find your girlfriend far more interesting then what I am saying. I would appreciate it if you would pay attention." the teacher said sternly.

Gohan turned to face the teacher, thinking bitterly on how the man's lectures were rather pointless for him and was about to voice his opinion on the matter before an image of his mother flashed in his mind. "Yes Mr. Kizaki." he said in a low tone.

Almost immediately, the class was thrown into hushed whispers at Gohan's utterance of the evil man's name. The teacher gave a curt nod and began speaking again. Gohan went back to occasionally looking at Videl from the corner of his eyes. Her usually black silk hair looked dry and ratty atop her head in a messily made bun. Her skin while pale in general seemed to be ten shades lighter, something he thought impossible. She was as white as the shirt she was wearing. Her red blotchy cheeks and the sweat that that began the coat her face suggested a fever. He eyes while closed at the moment, he had gotten a glance at her once shinning icy blues. They were now dull, like the color of a raining sky and seemed sunken as dark rings of a purplish blue ringed them. Even her posture suggested something was terribly wrong with her. Her tensing muscles told him she was in pain and he also knew she would be to stubborn to admit this.

What seemed like hours for Videl passed, only to find that it had only been a few minutes. She let out a quiet groan as she looked ahead at her teacher who gave her a pointed look over his glasses. Videl slumped back down in her chair as he looked away. Then something happened that she had been praying wouldn't The watch she always had securely on her wrist buzzed as the police called for her help. The teacher let out an exasperated sigh as he was once again interrupted. He looked up to Videl expectantly. Videl growled before pulling off the beeping watch and tossed it to Gohan.

"Will you take care of it today?" she asked though Gohan knew it wasn't really a question.

"Sure Videl." he replied before pressing the button to allow the call. "Yes Chief?"

"Vid!- Wait, who is this?" came the voice of the burly chief.

"My name is Gohan sir. I'm taking over for Videl today." Gohan replied sheepishly as the class turned to look at him.

"Gohan? Gohan? Ah Gohan! As in Videl's boyfriend Gohan?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright then Gohan. There is a hostage situation at the Old Star Bank! We need your help!"

"On my way sir."

"Thank you Gohan." the chief said before the connection was cut.

Gohan began to get up from his seat and when he had gotten to his feet, the teacher seemed to regain his voice. "Mr. Son, second place winner of the world martial arts tournament or not, I cannot allow you to perform Miss. Satan's job." he said sternly.

"Sorry sir, but the Chief of Police already thinks I'm coming. It would be terribly rude of me not to go now."

Gohan heard Videl snicker quietly next to him and couldn't hind the smirk of his own as a little of it spread across his face.

The teacher sighed. "This is the only time I will allow this." He motioned to the door and Gohan grinned before swiftly leaving.

Videl looked up at the clock as the teacher began again. Gohan was gone now and while she knew it wouldn't take him to long, she couldn't help but feel a little saddened by his absence already. As the second hand ticked by at a slow place, Videl let her thoughts wonder.

_'Just a few more hours...'_

**Okay so a not so eventful Chapter. I was going to cram a lot more into this but I can't... sorry. XD **

**Important!: Okay so on my profile there is part that explains the way I'm going to start updating. I suggest taking a look at that cuz there is something you need to vote for. :)**

**Until next time! **


	3. Authors Goodbye

Hello readers!

I know it has been a really, really, **REALLY** long time since you have heard from me... And I'm really sorry about that too.

I do however come with unfortunate news...

I am reading you pretty much my fanfiction will because I am obviously pretty much dead here.

So I asked another author if she would take over my stories. Right now she only has Harry Potter up but she is a multi-fandom person. And loves DBZ, Naruto, Smallville, etc so..

So I leave my stories, notes, etc. in the hands of **littlemissSHAMEless**.

If you all have any questions, concerns, ideas, tell her.

Love you all!

Kit :)

P.S. Don't worry! if you notice she hasn't updated her own stories in a while it's because she was a patient at the hospital I was at. She is so quirky and is getting much better. She can answer anything you want to know as PM her!

P.P.S **PLEASE** don't leave her and EHS. She will make it even better I'm sure.


End file.
